I2S, or Inter-IC Sound, or Integrated Interchip Sound, is an electrical serial bus interface standard used for connecting digital audio devices together. It is most commonly used to carry PCM information between the CD transport and the DAC in a CD player. The I2S bus separates clock and data signals, resulting in a very low jitter connection. Jitter can cause distortion in a digital-to-analog converter. The bus consists of at least three lines: a bit clock line, a word clock line (also called word select line) and at least one multiplexed data line.
Computers such as notebooks and other portable devices are gaining popularity among users for sound recording and playback, making I2S more popular among such devices. On some machines that support sound recording in the form of digital input, the digital input has been run off either a clock internal to the device, or off of the a clock derived from the external digital input signal itself. However, on these machines, there are often limitations of running off of an external clock only because the internal clock has been taken away and used for another requirement in the device.
This creates the problem of dynamically determining the existence of a valid external clock, and whether or not the digital input hardware on the device can use the external clock. While hardware solutions for this problem can be implemented, such implementations add complexity and cost to devices and are less desirable than a software implementation.